


Hoodie

by illfoandillfie



Category: Actor RPF, Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Choking, Dom!Ben, Exhibitionism, F/M, Masturbation, Spanking, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 15:19:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18694102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illfoandillfie/pseuds/illfoandillfie
Summary: You send Ben some photos of you wearing his hoodie.





	Hoodie

**Author's Note:**

> Holy shit, I’m actually posting a new fic?!? It’s true!! Been struggling to get things finished lately, just haven’t been super happy with my writing but this turned out pretty good I think!! Wrote a couple of Ben drabbles for prompts and it made me wanna write a whole fic for him lmao.

You were bored. So fucking bored. Ben was out at various meeting and stuff all day and he’d promised that when he got home you’d do something fun together. The only problem was he had no idea when that’d be. You’d been in the house alone long enough to put on a load of washing, hang it up and bring it in off the line, doing your best to while away the day in between with some TV and little baking. When you bought the washing in you noticed Ben’s hoodie at the top of the pile and couldn’t resist replacing your shirt with it. It had that warm, clean washing smell while still retaining something of Ben’s own scent, an incredibly comforting mix of aromas that you were more than happy to wrap yourself up in. You snuggled up on the couch to wait for Ben’s arrival, flicking through TV channels trying to find something to watch. Nothing caught your attention, and you were a little sick of watching TV if truth be told, so you picked up the book you were reading. But, after reading the same sentence five times without taking it in, you gave up. You sat up, looking round the room for a spark of inspiration.  

Your eyes landed on a photo of you and Ben, snapped without your knowledge by a friend at a party. It showed you perched on his lap, both of you laughing at something, though you couldn’t remember what. You did, however, remember stumbling through the door at 2 o’clock in the morning after the party finished, giggling as you hastily removed each other’s clothes, almost tripping over since you hadn’t bothered to turn on a light. And you definitely remembered how incredible the sex had been. That was the inspiration you’d been looking for. You grabbed your phone and hurried up to your bedroom where you shimmied out of your shorts and removed your underwear, leaving you wearing just Ben’s hoodie. You settled yourself in the bed, leaning against your pillows and began taking photos. A couple of modest ones of your face, partially obscured by the hood, and then a couple more risqué ones that hinted at just how little you were wearing, making sure your hitachi vibrator was visable. Picking the best ones, you sent them to Ben with the caption ‘thinking of you’, opting to include a couple of blowing kiss emojis as well.  

You waited for Ben to respond but, though he had seen your message, his reply never came. You decided to turn up the heat a little, knowing you could get him to respond with something filthy if you gave him the right push. You put the phone down for a moment, picking up the vibrator instead. Relaxing against the pillows you turned it on, lazily running it up and down your pussy as you scrolled through the different vibrations. When you found one you liked, you held it against your clit, trying to get to the edge quickly. As you felt yourself nearing the edge you turned off the hitachi and grabbed your phone again. Positioning the camera carefully, you hit record and began filming as you placed the wand back against your clit, turning it onto the highest setting. You moaned Ben’s name out loud as you pushed yourself over the edge, recording until your orgasm subsided. You sent the video to Ben, this time captioned ‘wish you were here Benny Boy’. Once again you waited for his response, hoping that you’d done enough to get his attention. You thought that calling him ‘Benny Boy’ might do the trick, even if he didn’t watch the video, since you only used that nickname when you felt like teasing him. The minutes passed and there was still nothing, even though he’d seen the message. You huffed out a disappointed breath, the last hope of a filthy reply vanishing.  

You flicked your phone to the other side of the bed and grabbed the wand again, desire still coursing through your veins. Once again you picked a low setting to start, eyes closed as you ran it along your pussy lips and through your slick folds, taking your time. A sudden loud bang from the front door made your eyes fly open and you hastily turned off the vibrator, the hoodie falling back over your legs as you rolled off the bed, unsure whether to hide or investigate the noise. Before you could do more than hover uncertainly by the bed Ben was in front of you, cheeks flushed and panting slightly as he slammed the bedroom door shut behind him.   
“Ben!” you gasped, shocked by his sudden arrival but thankful it wasn’t some sort of burglar.    
“So, this is what you do when you steal my hoodies is it?”   
“You didn’t realise?” You shot him a cheeky grin.   
“Fucking tease,” he said moving towards you and grabbing your throat with one hand, “Y’know you’re lucky I was already on my way home when you sent your little photoshoot. And that video? Think the cabbie enjoyed it nearly as much as I did. He almost crashed the bloody car trying to get a good look at it.” He walked you backwards towards the bed, letting go of you to push you onto your back.   
“So you liked it?” you asked as innocently as you could manage as you resettled against the pillows.   
“Gave me a semi in the cab. I prefer the real thing though.”   
“Make me cum Benny Boy,” you pouted letting your legs fall open to show him how wet you were.    
“No. Since you enjoy putting on a show so much, I’m going to watch while you make yourself cum.”   
You sat up and gaped at him, “Wouldn’t you rather fuck me.” You placed a hand on his knee, and began dragging it up his thigh, “Make me scream your name while you pound my pussy. Tear me in two with your big har-””   
Ben growled as his hand found your throat again, cutting off your speech as he pushed you back down.   
“I plan to, but I wanna watch you first.”

You whimpered as you felt around blindly for the hitachi, wrapping your hand around it when you finally found it. You brought it up and placed it against your clit but before you could turn it on you felt a slap on your thigh and Ben was yanking it out of your hands.   
“Nope. Use your fingers.”   
“But in the video -” you started.   
“Don’t care. You’re gonna wank in my hoodie, you’re gonna do it the way I tell you to.”   
“Fine, but it won’t be as good.”   
Ben squeezed your throat as a warning. You dropped your hand to your thigh, letting your fingers trail over your skin towards your clit, a whine falling from your lips as you softly rubbed yourself.    
“That’s a good girl,” he said roughly, “keep your eyes on me, wanna watch how fucked out you get. Love seeing you like this. Push a finger into your pussy now, just the one.”    
You hurried to obey, sliding your finger through your wet folds and gently working it into your hole. You pushed it as deep as you could before pulling it back out again, the lone digit not enough even as it moved.  
“Good, so wet already. now tell me what you’re thinking. Wanna know what my dirtly little slut thinks about while she fucks herself.”   
“Wish it was you touching me,” you whined, “your fingers are so much bigger, like feeling them in me, stretching me,”   
“So greedy.”   
“Please Ben, need more,”   
“Wait.” was the only response you got as Ben picked up your discarded phone and took a photo of you.  
“Gotta continue your photoshoot,” he shot you a wink, “And, since you asked so nicely, you can add a second finger. What else d’you think about?”   
You pushed the extra finger into you, moaning softly as you tried to recall what you’d normally picture.   
“Think about you choking me,” he gave your throat a brief squeeze, making you hum, before relaxing his grip again as you continued, “spanking me, fucking me. Fantasies. Things I want to try.” Your breathing got heavier as you spoke, but you focused on Ben, watching the effect you were having on him as he palmed himself through his jeans.    
“Play with your clit,” his voice was thick and deep, “and tell me about one of these fantasies.”   
You moaned as you brought your other hand to your clit, rubbing slow circles around it, knowing you wouldn’t be allowed to cum until Ben said you could, already feeling your orgasm approaching. There was another click from the camera but you tried to ignore it, focusing instead on your current favourite fantasy.  
“Think about yo-ohhh, you tying me up and, gagging me. Covering me in your cum-mm. Fucking me till I pass out, using toys and your fingers and your cock. Waking-g up with your head between my legs.” The fingers on your clit picked up speed as you spoke and your eyes fluttered shut as you lost yourself in the pleasure.    
Ben’s grip on your throat tightened, “Told you to keep those eyes on me.” he growled and you forced them open again. His own eyes were dark with lust, watching as you rammed your fingers into yourself and furiously rubbed your clit.   
“Gonna cum for me? Wanna hear you, just as loud as you were in the video. C’mon slut, cum now.”   
It was all you needed to push you over the edge. You moaned his name, voice choked under his hand, as you rode out your orgasm. It was softer than the one you’d recorded, more of a whine than a scream, and you knew he’d find a way for you to do better.

He released your throat as your fingers slowed to a stop, and gave you a moment to come back to reality before he leaned down to kiss you softly.    
“Love the way my name sounds when you’re moaning it,” he said against your lips before kissing you again, “love how cute you look wearing nothing but my hoodie.”   
“Actually, wouldn’t mind taking the hoodie off now. Bit warm.”   
His change of demeanour damn near gave you whiplash as he suddenly pulled your lip between his teeth, letting go so he could flip you over.   
“You can roll the sleeves up but the hoodie stays on while I fuck you. That was a disappointing performance just now, and I know you can do better. So I’m gonna make you do better.”   
As soon as you’d pushed the sleeved up to your elbows Ben grabbed your hips and pulled your arse into the air. His hand came down hard on you, making you shriek.   
“Something  _smack_  for you  _smack_  to think about  _smack_  next time you’re  _smack_  wanking  _smack_ ”   
Another click as you sobbed into the bed, blinking tears out of your eyes, as Ben rubbed the stinging spots.    
“Now, think someone said something about tearing you in two?”   
All you could do was whimper as you listened to him undo his belt and zip. You heard him pull his jeans off and saw his shirt fly past you, landing on the floor. A moment later he was behind you, roughly grabbing your hip as he thrust into you. If you’d been resting on your palms your arms would have collapsed under you as he fucked you slow but bruisingly hard. You could feel every inch of him as he pulled almost all the way out of you before slamming back in. You moaned incoherently into your arms as he made good on his promise to pound you, your voice rising in pitch as he pushed you closer to the edge. He delivered more spanks to your arse at random, making you wail with each one. You bit down on your arm in an attempt to muffle your cries but that only made Ben spank you harder.   
“Told you I wanted to hear you scream,” he said, spanking you on the final word, making you obey. When he was satisfied with how pink and warm your arse was Ben grabbed your hips, pulling you down onto him and the slight change of angle had you seeing stars.   
“Can feel you squeezing me. You close?”   
“S-so so clos-se,” you choked out through the tears.   
“Wanna hear you when you cum, yeah? Want the neighbours to hear you too. Want them to know whose slut you are. And we’re gonna record it so you can listen to it while you wank, a reminder of how much you love my cock.”   
“Ye-s, god so close, please”   
He set the phone down and pressed record before placing both hands on your hips, pulling you back onto him again and again, speeding up as your decidedly pornographic cries got louder, his name falling from your lips repeatedly until you came, legs shaking. Ben let go of your hips and you collapsed completely, twitching in the aftermath of your orgasm.

You hadn’t fully returned to your senses when you felt something splatter onto you. You lay there, completely spent as Ben finished over your arse, skin pink where he’d spanked you. The click of the camera drew your attention as Ben took one last photo. You felt him move away and then return a few moments later.    
“Ben?” you asked softly, throat feeling scratchy, strained from your cries.   
“Got a wash cloth here, my love, gonna clean you up now, okay?”   
“Okay,” you breathed out.    
He was as gentle as possible as he wiped his cum from your skin, apologising every time he touched one of the sensitive spots that made you hiss. When he was finished, he stood and pressed a kiss to the top of your head. He disappeared for a moment but returned, now wearing boxers, and carrying a glass of water for you. You slowly pushed yourself up to your knees, so you could gulp down the water to sooth your throat, letting out a soft whimper as your bum came into contact with you heels. Ben climbed into the bed next to you, lying down, head propped up with pillows, letting you place the now empty glass on the bedside table before he pulled you into his arms. You pulled down the sleeves of the hoodie as you felt a slight chill run through your body, suddenly very thankful Ben had made you keep it on, and then settled down, half laying on him, head resting under his chin, keeping your bum from coming into contact with anything.    
“How was that, my love? What you were hoping for when you sent those photos?”   
“Not quite,” you said with a small laugh, “but it was good. Really good.”   
He pressed a kiss to the top of your head, “Know I got a little rough with the spanking, but you took it so well. It’s not too bad now?”   
“Stings. Gonna be sore tomorrow. But the good kind of sore.”   
“I’ll pick up an ice pack when I go to the store later.”   
“What’re you getting at the store?”   
“Chocolate since you should have something sweet after that and we’re all out. Plus, some restraints and a ball gag. I haven’t forgotten your little fantasy.”   
The shiver that ran down your spine had nothing to do with the temperature though you did snuggle closer to Ben.   
“We should look at the photos you took,” you said with a yawn, a sudden wave of exhaustion hit you, and you found your eyes dropping shut slowly.  
“Oh, we absolutely will,” Ben returned your yawn, “ when we’re not so buggered. You must be wrecked.” You hummed in agreement as Ben continued to praise you, letting his deep soft voice lull you to sleep.


End file.
